


Bad Days Gone Better

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keith is gonna make it better, Lance had a bad day, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Supportive Keith, They in their twenties, Tired Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hopefully, klance, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: A rainy day.A sad Lance.A boyfriend ready and willing to give Lance everything he wants, as long as it makes him feel better.He may not get everything, material like, but he has everything in his lovely boyfriend."Thanks Keith, I really needed that.""Anytime, Lance. Anytime."





	Bad Days Gone Better

Let's just say, today was not a great day.

The Starbucks Lance McClain worked at for extra money (extra money, as in, his awesome boyfriend made a ton even though he didn't even have an official job yet, which was weird, but whatever-) had been packed full of costumers today, most of said costumers snobs who hated the rain.

At _least _five times, Lance had been accused of either messing up a person's super complicated order or overpricing a chocolate mocha _this_, chocolate mocha _that_.

Which- How?! How could Lance _possibly_ overprice the cost of something- the cost of something which had been the same price for who knows how long?!

So there Lance was, outside the door of the house Keith's brother had rented out for them, his usual smile replaced by a tired frown and his vibrant blue eyes more a gray color in the dim lighting of the porch light. He fumbled with his keys for a good three minutes before he gritted his teeth, exclaimed a few curse words mentally, and rang the doorbell, slumping against the porch railing in defeat.

Not a moment later, Lance's boyfriend of a year and three-fourths, Keith Kogane, was opening the door, violet/gray eyes wide in surprise when they landed on Lance, soaking wet and shivering- he barely noticed how cold it was.

"Lance-? Oh dear lord, Lance. Get in here." Keith's voice went from confusion to concern faster than Keith had tugged Lance into the house, hand gripping Lance's cold forearm both gently and firmly at the same time.

Lance didn't really pay attention to the steps it took for Keith to lead him to the couch -an old, worn down piece of peach-colored furniture that Lance's mom had given the couple when she had first come to visit them in their new home- and simply sat there, staring into the abyss as he let out a long, tired sigh. He heard a whisper of a hum, sounding concerned and sympathetic, his body automatically shifting to face Keith, who was still standing ad studying Lance carefully, lip caught between his teeth as he thought.

"I feel like it's an ice cream and hot cocoa day, what do you think? Maybe a quick batch of Mac N Cheese?" Keith murmured, bending at his waist so his face was right in front of Lance's, his breath warm against Lance's face. Lance hummed quietly, head bobbing up and down once before his body decided it was time to flop backward onto his back.

A quiet chuckle, hardly there but making Lance's heart warm at the sound. "Coming right up, Blue."

Lance listened as Keith walked away, his mind drifting and his body sinking lower into the soft couch cushions.

He could faintly hear Keith singing softly in the kitchen a room over, his thoughts sluggish and currently going over how pissed he'd be at himself later for getting the couch wet when his eyes slipped shut and he was off to doze.

☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡

When he woke up again from his short nap, only fifteen minutes had passed, and Keith was just finishing up with the hot chocolate.

Already feeling better after his doze, Lance stood from the couch (which was indeed fairly soaked now, as were his clothes- still) and staggered over to the kitchen, the day's exhaustion catching up to him physically.

He just really wanted Keith's warmth right now.

Keith didn't seem surprised when Lance fit his arms around the other's waist, humming a greeting as his song faded away. "Hey there, handsome. Ready for some Mac N Cheese? Also got out the good stuff, ya know?" Keith whispered, his body pressing back against Lance.

Lance felt oddly satisfied when he felt Keith shiver against him, no doubt from the cold of his uniform seeping into Keith's own clothing.

Relenting his grip a bit, Lance nodded in response to Keith's question, black locks swishing against his cheek as he did so.

"Ok... Well, first let's change into something dry and then we'll eat, and then we'll cuddle, yeah?" Lance nodded again, letting go of Keith as his feet began carrying him back to the room, his blue eyes closed as he felt his way around. 

Once in the room, Lance felt around for a shirt -it didn't matter who it originally belonged to, Keith wouldn't mind if Lance "borrowed" a shirt from him. He never did. Pulling off his own soggy shirt, Lance changed into warmer clothes quickly, beginning to feel refreshed already.

A minute later, Keith was walking into the room, a large tray held in his hands with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, warm bowls of Mac N Cheese, and a smaller bowl with a scoop of ice-cream on it. Lance felt his mouth-watering as the enticing scents came to his nose (he's a sucker for Mac N Cheese, as Keith had "accidentally" found out when they first started dating, with a bit of help from a snooping Hunk). Clambering into the queen-sized bed he shared with Keith each night, Lance eagerly awaited Keith to join him under their light brown covers.

The Korean took a moment for himself to change into pajamas, ones Lance had insisted were very cute on him, before doing so, the two immediately cuddling up to each other as Keith pulled the tray of food closer.

"Alright handsome," Keith whispered against Lance's collarbone where he had put his face for a moment, "let's eat and then you can tell me about your day, yeah?"

☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡

Lance, as Keith could probably tell based on his fond smile, was feeling much better by the time he had scooped the last of his rocky road ice-cream into his mouth. He was much more awake and smiley now, his belly happy and his heart swelling when Keith allowed Lance to bury his face into the other's neck, short strands of black-mullet-hair (Lance refused to stop calling it a mullet, no matter how short or long it was) tickling his forehead and cheeks as he relaxed against his boyfriend.

"Alright." Keith began once Lance was settled, "Explain to me your day so I know who I can use my non-existent knife collection on."

Lance laughed, feeling the weight on his shoulders from earlier lifting completely. "It wasn't much more than a few people who were being snobbier than usual -probably- because of the rain. Like three people accused me of stealing their money by selling overpriced foods and mochas." Keith snorted, and Lance paused, awaiting the sentence -or comment or whatever- about to come.

"It's the person's fault for ordering something 'so overpriced', isn't it? Man, sometimes I wish I worked with you so I could just beat up whoever was a snobby jackass towards you." Keith stated, his voice matter-of-fact.

Lance murmured his agreement, burrowing deeper into the crook of Keith's neck. Sometimes he wished Keith could do exactly as he said, but it was probably best that those things didn't happen.

Lance amended, "But then I wouldn't get any work done." He pouted as Keith raised a questioning brow, a grin on his face, "I'd be too distracted by your handsome sexiness that I'd probably drop every mocha or croissant." At this, Keith's head tilted back and he laughed, much to Lance's delight. 

Keith said something, something that made Lance laugh and snuggle closer to Keith, but his mind was drifting again, his eyes were starting to droop, and his arms were wrapping around his boyfriend's waist, a habit that always signaled he was ready to sleep.

And sleep he did, as soon as Keith returned from dropping off the plates and cups in the kitchen, and the two were snuggled together again, drifting off to sleep together with smiles on their faces.

And... Yeah... Lance was still smiling when he woke up, because he got to see Keith when he did, and that was the best sight he'd ever see once rising from the depths of sleep, of that Lance was certain and forever would be.

And no snobby customer could make his smile fade, not once in the whole day.

And even if it did fade by the end of the day, Lance knew one thing for sure:

Keith would be right there to cheer him up all over again.

When he did, Lance would always say the same thing the next day, and Keith would always reply the same, and neither ever doubted it was true.

They would say:

"Thanks Keith, I really needed that."

"Anytime, Lance. Anytime."

And so, yeah, Lance knew Keith would always be there for him to cheer him up.

And, no doubt, Lance would always do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! UwU  
Here's my first official work on AO3!!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys, and there will probably be a mirror oneshot of this with Keith having a bad day and Lance cheering him up, but have this for now uwu
> 
> Love you all, thanks for reading, and go down and comment! I'd love to chat =D


End file.
